Live on Tour
Live on Tour was the fifth concert tour by band R5.The tour served to promote the extended play Heart Made Up On You and songs of album Louder with 24 dates in North America. They also traveled for the first time to South America for 4 concerts. Background On June 10, 2014 the band the band announced their new concert tour during a live chat on their website.Ross revealed on his Twitter the first 19 cities and said "Had crazy fun on the first leg of the US tour these past 2 and half weeks!! Can’t wait to do it again in September. The tickets went for pre-sale in June 10 on R5's website and for official sale in June 13. To promote the tour the band appeared on television programs The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Good Morning America and Live! with Kelly and Michael. Concert synopsis The setlist consists mainly to promote the songs released on the extended play Heart Made Up On You, some songs from Louder and five cover versions: "Let's Go Crazy" by Prince, "Drunk in Love" by Beyoncé, "Valerie" by Amy Winehouse and "Seven Nation Army" by The White Stripes. An additional date was been announced on September 29, 2014 at Gramercy Theatre, in New York City. The event was a partnership with Yahoo!, entitled "R5 for $5", selling special tickets for $5 for the fans. To promote the event the band held a live chat answering questions.Later other nine dates were announced, including four in South America, two in Brazil and two in Argentina, the first time the band toured in South America.They also released a video-diary series about the tour on their official channel. During the first concert, Ross was sick and they had difficulties in the performances. In an interview with The Magazine, Ross told talked about it: "The first bit started off a little slower because I was a little sick, well for me personally. There is always something nice about being sick on the road because you can always look forward to getting better. The tour keeps getting better and better. Every night we will look at our show and look at the weakest section, and we’ll fix it and make it better. As the tour goes on, it gets better. We like to change it up too. Change the set". Critical reception The UOL was positive and said the band does not need special effects and a great production to be exciting. He also said that the R5 flees the teen stereotype and plays rock and roll and would be a great choice for the festival Rock in Rio. Leticia Annes to Teen said the concert focus was on members and their voices were perfect live.The G1News compared the band to 5 Seconds of Summer and The Vamps and said they were dynamic live. Opening acts * DJ Ryland Lynch (Main dates) * Brandon and Savannah (Main dates) * Jessarae (only in Westbury) Setlist # "Let's Go Crazy" (Prince cover) # "(I Can't) Forget About You" # "Easy Love" # "If I Can't Be With You" # "Pass Me By" # "Ain't No Way We're Goin' Home" # "Things Are Looking Up" # "Drunk in Love" (Beyoncé cover) / "What Do I Have To Do?" / "Valerie" (Amy Winehouse cover) # "Love Me Like That" # "One Last Dance" # "Seven Nation Army" (The White Stripes cover) # "I Want U Bad" # "Say You'll Stay" (Performed only in the second show in Argentina) # "Cali Girls" # "Stay With Me" # "Loud" # "Heart Made Up on You" # "Smile" (performed only in the last three dates) Tour dates Box office data Category:Tours Category:Heart Made Up On You (EP) Category:2014